Second Chances
by Cheated Heart
Summary: Emma and Regina had been together a long time ago, but things didn't work out and now, 8 years later, Emma is back in Storybrooke and forced to deal with Regina. Emma strikes a deal with Gold to deal with her Regina problem, but ends up being taken back to where things fell apart. Will she fix things or does Gold have a sinister plan in store? (Takes place before season 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances Chapter 1**

"You self-centered bitch!" Emma spat out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so now we've resorted to name calling have we?" Regina deadpanned.

The two women were currently squaring off for the thousandth time that week. Neither of them knew what or who started it, neither of them cared about whom to blame, they only cared about causing the other pain. It had been this way ever week since Emma arrived in Storybrooke. She knew coming back would provoke memories of her younger years, but she never thought she'd come face to face with the woman of the memories she'd been so desperately trying to forget.

Emma had been back in Storybrooke for about three months. She didn't mean to stay this long, she wasn't sure what compelled her to up and move all her belongs from Boston into Mary Margaret's small apartment, but she did. And right about now she was regretting that decision, just as she did every time they began to fight.

"If you're going to yell like that then maybe we should take this somewhere else, where _my_ son can't hear your foul language, Miss Swan."

That's right. She was here for Henry, the young boy who knocked on her door three months ago and claimed to be her child. The universe was cruel. Not in the fact that it reunited her with her son. No, Emma was grateful for that. But in the fact that, out of all the people in this world, the one person who adopted him was none other than Regina Mills. The woman that Emma spent eight years trying to run from, eight years trying to forget the pain she inflicted, eight years trying to mend her heart after this woman took it and shattered it.

Emma shook her head, wearing a disgusted grimace on her face as she crossed her arms and straightened her shoulders. She took a deep breath, shifting her weight to stand straighter, to show she stood her ground. She met Regina's eyes, trying to ignore the throb in her heart as she read the look of burning hatred in the brunette's eyes.

"He's my son, Regina, and I'm not going anywhere without him." Emma uttered the words firmly, but quietly before shoving past the other woman and striding towards the door.

"You have no legal rights over him!" Regina hollered back in a desperate attempt to come out as winner of this fight. "And I don't want you near him!"

Emma stopped in her tracks, her hand inches away from reaching the door before Regina uttered those words. She drew her hand back slowly; her fingers curling into a fist as she swiftly turned on her heels to once again face the older woman. She felt a chuckle escape her lips. It wasn't friendly, it wasn't sarcastic. It was bitter. It shocked both women as it fell from the blonde's lips, seeping out with the anger she held for Regina.

"What a great mother you are," Emma's voice came out cold as she stared down the other woman. "Denying your son from seeing someone he loves, someone that loves him too. Now that I'm here he doesn't want to be here with you. He wants to be with me, his _real_ mother."

"Do you know how difficult it can be to raise a child, Miss Swan?" Regina spoke, finally regaining her composure. "Your life won't be about you anymore, it'll be about Henry. Late nights at whatever dirty bars you go to? That'll end. A love life? Well, you'd be lucky to even have any social life left outside of whatever job you manage to find. And I know you. When things get even the slightest bit difficult you run."

Regina stepped closer as she spoke; meeting Emma at the door and placing a threatening hand on the woman's shoulder as she spoke. Emma took cautious steps back to gain some distance from her, but cursed as she felt her back hit the door knob. A triumphant smirk spread across the older woman's face as she saw Emma's confidence falter.

"Having a child is a permanent job, Miss Swan, and I love Henry enough to stay and care for him. In fact, he is my son and I enjoy being his mother. Could you say the same? I mean, really, what do you know about love anyways?"

"You're one to talk," Emma snapped back at her. "You never meant it once."

"Meant what?"

"That you love me." Emma brought her head back up to meet Regina's glare. Emotions flew through her eyes before they were once again replaced with the cold guarded look the woman wore. Emma could've sworn she saw pain deep down in the other woman but if she did whatever indication of it was gone and all Emma could read from her was nothing but hostility.

"I don't love you, Miss Swan." Regina laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"And you never really did," Emma simply stated as she turned and reached for the door knob. "Not even back then, right?"

And with that, Emma yanked open Regina's front door and practically dashed out towards her yellow buggy. Fumbling through her pockets, she finally pulled out her keys and unlocked her car, throwing the door open with a little too much force. She climbed into her car and started the ignition, mashing her foot onto the gas pedal and driving away as quickly as possible.

She didn't know where she was going, she just drove. She drove with tears streaking down her face and her chest heaving as the throbbing in her heart intensified and made it almost impossible for her to breathe. She made a sudden sharp turn into a parking lot, deciding she shouldn't be driving if she could barely see through her tears. Parking the car, she leaned back in her seat and stayed there, perfectly silent aside from the quiet shaking of her shoulders as she cried, and let herself think back through what had just went down.

After what seemed like hours, she finally wiped her eyes and looked up, seeing the familiar sign of the local Storybrooke bar in front of her as she searched her surroundings. She sighed. She wasn't relieved, she wasn't frustrated, she was tired. This is what happens every time. They fight, she runs, she cries, and then she finds herself here to drink away her tears. Every week she does this, if she didn't hurt so much she would be worried about the increasing frequency of her drinking, but she didn't care. She told herself she had it under control. She'll just be there for one drink, but she knows she'll keep drinking more.

Exiting the car, she makes her way through the parking lot and lets herself into the bar. She takes her normal seat at the counter and waves the bartender over to order a drink before placing her elbows on the table and burying her head in her hands.

This was about the time all her memories and pains start flooding back to her and her mind starts to work in overdrive, almost like it's intentionally trying to make her heart break all over again. That's why she came here, to numb her mind which, in return, would numb the ache in her heart for the time being. This was her new routine. She knew it wasn't a healthy one, but it was one that worked.

"Rough night, dearie?"

Emma looked up, she recognized that voice but she wasn't expecting to hear it in this bar. Mr. Gold walked up to where she was sitting and pulled out the chair next to her so he could join her at the counter. He set his cane down against it as he swung his leg over the other and placed his hand on the counter to rest his chin in his hand.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Emma mumbled, before briefly thanking the bartender for bring her drink. She took a long gulp of it, enjoying the familiar burn as the alcohol slid down her throat.

"Madam Mayor, I presume?" A devious smile crept across Gold's face. Emma knew she needn't answer, it was written all over her face and the whole town knew of their constant fighting.

"You know," He continued, "You don't have to take all this from her."

"I want to be in Henry's life, so what other choice to I really have?" Emma questioned as she continued to down her drink.

"What if I said I have a way of taking down her 'reign' over not just you, but the entire town of Storybrooke?"

"I'd say good luck with that, because I've tried and there's just nothing anyone could do to take her down as a person, let alone as a mayor."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, dearie. Regina is not the only one with power in this town, remember?"

Emma turned towards Mr. Gold again, arching an eye brow and giving him a curious look. Putting down her drink for a moment to give her attention to him, his grin grew as he continued to speak.

"Is this… er, 'solution' of yours legal?" Emma questioned as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Well, I guess you could say it is," Gold chuckled. "Don't worry, lass, my solution wouldn't get you in trouble with the law here."

"So what's the catch?" She knew how these things worked with this man. She didn't trust him for a second. There was a reason why everyone in town was afraid of him; she was fairly certain even Regina was afraid of him and that sent shivers down her spine.

"Let's just say, you'd be doing me a favor."

"I won't owe you anything?" Emma leaned back in her chair in disbelief. From what she had heard from Mary Margaret, the deals with him went two ways, both parties had to give a little, and it usually ended up with the opposite party giving way more than planned. But Emma wanted to get back at Regina. She didn't know if it was the alcohol she had been drinking, her desire to be in Henry's life more, or her anger towards the other woman, but the more she thought about it the more she wanted to accept Gold's deal.

"So do we have a deal?" The older man held out his hand and awaited Emma's reply.

It was foolish, it was rash, but in the moment Emma thought it was her only hope. She never wanted something more in her life. So she flung out her hand, grasping his tight and shifted her gaze from his hands to his eyes, meeting his victorious expression with a smug, yet confident one of her own.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances Chapter 2**

_"And deary_,_ remember, you can't change the past." _

Those words ran circles through Emma's mind as she downed another drink for the fourth time that night. Mr. Gold had left the bar a while ago, parting with only those simple words for Emma to ponder. She didn't know what they meant or what they had to do anything. She was pretty damn sure that she knew better than anyone that you can't change the past, and it might have been the alcohol controlling her emotions, but she was pissed that he even said that.

"The fuck does that even mean?" She grumbled as she slammed her empty glass down with a thud. "He didn't even tell me what I need to do for my part of the damn deal!"

"Can you believe that?!" She slumped forward to question the bartender. He just shook his head and went back to cleaning out a mug with his dish rag. Emma sighed and glanced down at her watch. It was about time for her to go so she stood and through a few dollar bills on the counter, just enough to pay for the drink with a little tip left over, before heading back towards the door.

As she made her way to her car she flipped through her key chain for the correct key to her car, dropping it a few times along the way and cursing whenever she stumbled trying to pick it up. Once in her car she sat there for a moment, letting the words Gold uttered run through her head yet again before reaching to adjust her interior rear view mirror so she could get a glimpse of her appearance. She winced. God she looked like shit. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying she did earlier, her cheeks were flushed from the effects of the alcohol, and her hair was a mess.

For a second she debated on whether or not she was okay to drive. On one hand she had had a lot to drink that night and granny's bed and breakfast was just around the corner if she couldn't locate a cab, but on the other Mary Margaret would be worried if she didn't return home and rumors would likely spread if anyone else saw her in this state. She made up her mind and started the car. It was best if she went home to her own bed and got some rest. Or at least that's what her inebriated mind told her to do.

Pulling out of the parking lot, she decided to go in the opposite direction she'd normally go to return to her apartment. She told herself the back roads were the best, no risk of Graham or any other spy Regina may have waiting around to pull her over if she went through the woods.

As she made it through town and into the more rural roads of Storybrooke she began to speed up, fatigue taking a toll on her mind and body, as she drove, only increased her desire to make it home and crawl into her bed. She wasn't going too fast but she was definitely over the speed limit as she grew closer and closer to apartment. But as she grew closer and sped faster, she also, unknowingly, began to swerve. Her car jerked left and right slightly at first, barely noticeable or worrisome since she was on a back road alone and free from threatening fellow drivers. But, unfortunately for Emma, she didn't take notice to the sharp turn ahead in time.

Gripping the wheel as tightly as she could, she put all her strength and weight into turning her vehicle in time to keep on the pavement. Despite all her efforts, her tires screeched in protest and her car began to skid sideways across the road onto the rough ground. Emma through her arms up, in an attempt to shield her head from the on coming collision she was about to face as her car swung towards a fairly large tree, slamming the driver's side door against it and shattering the window along with it. Emma's body lunged forward, she felt glass rain down onto her and she saw, as if in slow motion, as her head fell forward and made contact with the steering wheel. A loud crack resounded through her ears as warmth, pressure, and pain fled through her forehead and down her body. She tried to lift her head but a haze began to form in her mind and her body felt as if it weighed a ton. She glanced down as much as she could and saw her arms lying limp in her lap, cut and bleeding from the glass that had shattered around her.

She knew she had to push through the pain. She had to call for help, but her body just felt so tired. A fog started to form around her. She couldn't tell if it was her body shutting down or if it was a real fog. All she could do was keep her head pressed onto the steering wheel and watch as the fog consumed her sight.

She finally gave in, letting her eyes droop closed and her mind slip from consciousness. She felt her body lurch farther onto the steering wheel and she thought she could make out the sound of sirens faintly ringing in the distance, but her mind was protesting her. She didn't want to think anymore. Sleep, she wanted to sleep. So she allowed herself to let the last bit of consciousness flood out of her mind and she slept.

* * *

"_Did you fuck her?!" _

"_Oh, please Emma, grow up."_

"_Answer me, Regina! Did. You. Fuck. Her?!" Emma practically screamed. Her face inches away from the other woman's. Her breath came out ragged, her eyes flared with anger, and her fists were gripped around the brunette's collar.__ Emma stopped to wipe the tears that began to trickle down her cheek. "You'd rather be with her right?"_

_ "Emma, you are being ridiculous. Where is this even coming from?" Regina wrapped her hands around Emma's, trying to gently to make her release her grip. It only angered Emma more, causing her grip to tighten as she stepped closer to the other girl._

_ "Do you even fucking care?" Emma clenched her fists against the fabric of Regina's shirt, jerking her shoulders as she spoke._

_ "I don't like the way you're acting towards me," Regina's voice wasn't gentle this time, but it wasn't harsh either. She used __**that**__ tone again. The tone Emma hated. The one she couldn't ever read. That fucking tone. It drove Emma crazy. It made her feel demeaned. It made her feel closed off from the other woman. _

_ She was insecure. She had been insecure for a long time. It had been three years since Neal had left and two years since she gave her child up for adoption. She was a wreck, she knew she was a wreck. She knew she was out of place but she couldn't control this feeling of dread this other woman was creating in her. _

_ They've fought before. All couples fight, but this fight… this fight was different. It sent anxiety through her veins. She couldn't fight of the sense of abandonment washing over her body, so she fought the woman she loved instead. She didn't know what she was trying to accomplish. She was trying to grip onto something, but she didn't know what. A sign that she cared? A spark of hope? Emma would take anything. She just wanted the other woman to show the same fear as her, she wanted to see that Regina was human too. She wanted to know she wasn't the only who was weak and that she wasn't the only who cared about this relationship. _

_ "Do you love this girl?" Emma whispered the question, releasing her grip on Regina with shaky hands. _

_ "Must we go through this again?" Regina sighed as she fixed her collar once more._

_ "Why won't you answer the damn question?" Emma shot back, trying to read any kind of emotion from Regina's eyes. "Why is it so hard for you to tell me who this woman is?"_

_ "I __**told **__you, she is just an old friend." Regina crossed her arms and looked at Emma with a calm collected expression. _

_ "So why can't I meet her then?" _

_ "I told you she has been… a bit detained lately." _

_ "Really? More excuses?" Emma growled._

_ "It's not an excuse. I'm simply stating the truth." _

_ "Okay, fine." Emma huffed, walking past the older woman, not so gently brushing past her shoulder as she passed._

_ "Emma, where are you going?" Regina followed behind Emma, curiously watching as the blonde woman yanked open the door to their bedroom closet. Emma began pushing back clothes hanging from the rack to pull out the suitcase hidden behind them. Dragging it out, she tossed it on the bed and practically ripped it open before turning back to the closet and grabbing an arm full of clothing._

_ "What are you doing?!" Regina's voice was raised. Emma stopped what she was doing for a brief second to look over at Regina, who was standing by their bedroom door. Although Regina's voice had given away some sort of emotion, by the time Emma had looked up, the emotion had washed away and a collected, yet cold expression had returned once again onto her lover's face. _

_ "I'm packing." Emma simply stated as she began to pull all of her belongings out of their dresser. _

_ "And why are you doing that?"_

_ "Because I'm leaving." _

_ Regina staggered back as those words fell from Emma's mouth and hung in the air. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and her fists clenched in anger as she continued to watch the blonde run frantically back and forth from the closet or the dresser to her suitcase. Panic boiled in Regina's blood as she helplessly watched Emma finish packing up. The older woman didn't know what to do or say to do or say to stop the girl from walking out. She couldn't just say she had business with Maleficent who was currently trapped in another form. She hated not being able to tell Emma the truth, but she had hoped Emma could trust her enough to take her word for it. And the thought of Emma accusing of her of cheating made her blood boil. How could the one she loved think she would do something that horrible? Granted she did horrible things, but not to Emma. Never to Emma. _

_ "You don't have to go." Regina's voice came out weaker than she had intended. They were at their front door now. Emma was standing on the outside, suitcase in hand, as she glared up at the older woman._

_ "Goodbye, Regina. I'll get the rest of my things when you're not home." _

_ And with that, Regina watched Emma turn and walk to her car, throwing her suitcase in the back before hopping in the front seat and driving away. _

_ Emma caught a glimpse of Regina, still standing there in the door way before she passed her house. She struggled to keep down a sob as she continued to drive away. Her heart throbbed and her head ached as she pushed down harder on the gas pedal and watched as she passed the town sign and finally left the city limits. She didn't know where she was heading. She just wanted out of this damn town. _

_ She sped faster, all the while not really paying much attention to the road. A car turned in front of her sudden and Emma's head snapped up. She slammed her foot down onto the brake, but the car lunged forward and collided with the other car's bumper. Her head flung forward, hitting the wheel hard, and suddenly everything went black._

* * *

Emma opened her eyes. Her body felt heavy, her head was pounding, and every bone in her body seemed to ache. She tried to move her hand up to her touch her forehead but when she lifted her arm she felt the tug of an I.V. in her arm. Wincing she lay her arm back down and lifted the other to her forehead. Hesitatingly, she ran her fingers across the top of her head and felt bandaging all along the left side of her forehead. She dropped her hand and rested her back on the pillow as she scanned the hospital room with her eyes.

"What a weird fucking dream," She mumbled as she thought back to the dream she had only moments ago. It didn't even feel like a dream, it was like a replay of one of the worst memories she had. Maybe it was because it she tried so hard to repress those memories that that's why they suddenly came back to her in a dream or maybe the car wreck had evoked the memories. Emma didn't know, and she definitely didn't want to dwell on it any longer.

"Wait, that's right. I was in a car wreck last night." Emma mumbled to herself. "Oh fuck my head."

"Ah, finally, you're awake." Mr. Gold's spoke as he entered the room. "How are you feeling, dearie?"

"Been better. Um, what are you doing here?"

"I believe you have a deal to fulfill, I'm just here making sure you fulfill it." His face twisted into an unsettling grin. "But first, I think I should inform the nurses that you've finally woken up."

Gold stepped back out of the room briefly, flagging down the nearest nurse who followed him back in, walking past him to Emma's side. The nurse checked her I.V. and vital signs quickly, examined her eyes, and then took a look at each bandage on Emma before grabbing the clip board next to the bed and scribbling down the results.

"Okay," The nurse began as she looked up from her clip board. "I just need to ask you a few questions to make sure everything is in order. So first question. What's your name?"

"Emma Swan."

"Good good."

"What's your age?"

"28"

"Mm," the nurse made a disapproving noise as she scribbled on the clip board once again. "Do you feel any pressure anywhere in your head or behind your eyes?"

"Um, no?" Emma looked from the nurse to Mr. Gold, who stepped out of the door way and closer to the nurse, with a forced smile.

"She's just joking with you," Mr. Gold spoke calmly. "She's does this all time. Lies about her age to seem older to people. Don't you, dearie?"

"I um…" Emma shot Gold a curious look, her head scanning the room in confusion as she tried to find the right words to say. Suddenly she stopped on the white board that hung on the wall next to the door of her hospital room and she looked closely at the words scribbled on the board.

'July 25th, 2005.' Emma read the words silently to herself.

"Um, how did I get here?" Emma looked back up at the nurse. "I mean, I know I wrecked but… What happened exactly?"

"You rear-ended someone while you were speeding and hit your head pretty hard against the steering wheel." The nurse answered with a sympathetic smile.

Emma's head spun. The last thing she remembered was being completely alone on the road and ramming into a tree. She was also was pretty damn sure it was 2013. But Emma didn't want to be here any longer, she wanted to answer whatever questions the nurse had for her. She'd play along and then get the answers from Gold the moment the woman left. Emma was almost positive the shady man had something to do with this and she was going to get her answers.

"Um, yeah, I'm sorry, I'm 20." Emma spoke up suddenly, locking eyes with Gold and receiving an approving nod from the man. "And my head is fine. No pressure or anything. When can I be released?"

"Well, it seems like you're okay, so just let me get your paper work and prescriptions and then you can be on your way." The nurse replied before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Gold stepped up, replacing the nurse's spot on the side of Emma's bed, and pulling a chair up to sit next to her. He had a serious and threatening glint in his eyes but the smile on his face read as nothing more than satisfactory. Emma felt a little bit of nervousness wave through her as she met the older man's gaze with her own curious one.

"What's going on here, Gold?" Emma demanded as she sat up in her hospital bed.

"Whatever do you mean, dearie?" Gold put on a fake innocent expression before chucking sarcastically and shaking his head. "This is just part of the deal. I do advise you, Miss Swan, to deal with it by raising as little suspicion as possible."

"How is this even fucking possible? Taking me back eight years? Wait, this is still a dream isn't it? And I'm going to wake up really soon." Emma closed her eyes and rubbed either side of her forehead. "This is a dream, and I'm going to wake up."

"Believe what you want dear, but whether or not this is a dream, this is your chance to see Regina's weakness and I'd recommend you take advantage of this opportunity while it lasts."

"What do you mean?" Emma opened her eyes again and looked back at Gold with a confused expression.

"Listen; just go back to her house see what happens. But don't let her see you. In fact, its better if nobody sees you, okay?"

"Why should I go?"

"Because we have a deal, Miss Swan, and I'd like for you to uphold it."

"Are you ever going to tell me exactly what the hell is happening?" Emma questioned before the nurse returned with all of Emma's paperwork. Mr. Gold let the nurse do her work and stepped back, making his way towards the hospital room's door before turning towards Emma and flashing a grin.

"All in due time, my dear, just be patient." Gold muttered as he walked out the door and made his way out the hospital, grinning and chuckling to himself as he walked.

"Well it looks like you're free to go!" the nurse cheered as she helped Emma check out of the hospital. "If you have any questions feel free to contact us and if you're feeling any pain anywhere or have trouble with your vision come back okay?"

"Actually I do have a question. Do you by any chance know what happened to my car when I wrecked?"

"Oh, the man with you told me to tell you 'not to worry about it' and he wanted you to have these." The nurse handed her keys to what Emma hoped was one of Gold's legally bought cars.

"Um, okay, thanks." Emma muttered as she stared at the keys.

"Have a good rest of your evening now, and please do rest as soon as you get home okay?"

"Okay, I will." Emma answered before making her way out of the hospital. Still disoriented and confused she wondered around the front of it before seeing a familiar car, parked directly in front of the hospital. She let out a sigh of relief when she recognized it as the car Gold would frequently drive around town and she walked swiftly over to unlock it before sliding in and starting it up. She sat there for a few minutes, her mind racing over all the things that had just happened.

She took a deep breath and kept trying to tell herself she was dreaming but the more and more she chanted it in her mind the more nervous she was getting. She looked up again and decided it was time to leave. As she drove off she immediately realized she was going in the direction of Regina's house and as she approached it she parked on the side walk a block away from the older woman's house. As if her feet had a mind of their own, against her better judgment, she found herself out of her car and making her way toward's Regina's, walking around back behind her hedges so she wouldn't be spotted.

"Well, fuck." Emma uttered as she moved closer. "This is a _weird _dream."


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances Chapter 3**

Emma pressed her palms flat against one of the few trees growing in the back of Regina's yard, angling her body so only her head poked out from the side of it. She was close enough so that she could see through the windows of the brunette's kitchen and study fairly well, but far enough to keep out of sight.

She wasn't really sure why she was doing this or if any of this was even real, but Emma felt as if she had to do it. She felt as if this was her only chance to able to one up the other woman. If she had something on the other woman, no matter how small it was, as long as it at least caught her off guard for even a second, it was worth something, wasn't it? Well, that's what Emma told herself.

Movement in the kitchen sparked Emma's attention as she saw Regina come in front of the fridge and swing open its French doors. She leaned in closer to try to get a better look at what the woman was doing. She wasn't exactly sure what kind of evidence she would get just from watching Regina walk around her kitchen, but by this point Emma was too engrossed in watching the way the woman moved rather than her actions.

Emma knew Regina well. She always held her head high in superiority and confidence. She walked as if she glided on water, her stride never faltering. The woman Emma came to know just oozed with victory, satisfaction, and most of all calm collectiveness. But as Emma's eyes followed Regina's every movement, she could feel none of these things coming from her. In fact, the woman she was watching seemed weak, as if all power and life was drained from her body. She dragged her feet across the kitchen tile like she had to use an extreme amount of will power just to take one step. Emma couldn't see the brunette's face well, but from what she could see; Emma swore she almost saw tear streaks down her cheeks.

Regina's shoulders were slumped, her hair was a mess, and her usual clean cut attire was replaced with a tattered, over-sized grey t-shirt and sweat pants. Emma's eyes widened as she realized that the shirt the brunette wore was one of her own. It was meant to be a gift to the older woman when they first started seeing each other. Back then, before they moved in together, the blonde had given it to her claiming that when they parted ways Regina had something to hold onto at night. But the older woman never wore it, Emma was almost positive she just threw it in the back of her closet. She should've known Regina was never one to go a day without looking her best, but now as Emma watched her, she saw that there were exceptions to that theory.

Emma trailed her eyes down to the other woman's hands and watched as one searched the fridge before stopping on a bottle of wine, while the other gripped desperately at the edge of the shirt. This confused the blonde, she couldn't necessarily read this action, if she didn't know better, it seemed as if the other woman was grasping in desperation. But Regina wasn't desperate. The woman would never show a weakness like that.

Regina held the bottle by its neck and made her way to the cabinet, reluctantly releasing her grasp on the shirt before reaching up to the top shelf where her wine glasses were kept. After retrieving her glass and pouring the blood red liquid into it, she took both the bottle and the glass into her study, placing the bottle onto the side table next to her couch before plopping herself down onto it.

Emma shifted arounded the tree for a better view, never taking her eyes off the brunette's every move. She watched as Regina took frequent gulps of the wine as she leaned back on the leather couch. Her eyes closed and she placed the glass down next to the bottle. Emma could see the older woman's shoulders begin to shake and, to her surprise, she realized Regina had begun to cry.

Her heart twisted in guilt and compassion. She had never seen Regina so broken in the entire time she knew the woman. Was this caused by her? This pain the older woman was clearly battling with, was it due to Emma leaving? Emma's felt pain flood through her body and a tear slipped down her cheek as she continued to watch her ex-lover bring her feet onto the couch and hug her knees to her chest, burying her head in her knees as she wept. Emma could see the way she clutched onto her old shirt as she cried, she could see the woman's body tremble and her hands flex as she gripped tighter and tighter onto it.

"Fuck." Emma heard the word slip from the brunette's lips, through the slightly opened window.

"Fuck!" Regina's head snapped up as she yelled this, effectively startling Emma as the older woman swung her arm, flinging a tiny box of the coffee table across the room and causing it to hit the wall.

Regina looked up from her hand to where the box had landed, hanging open on the floor with a small object lying next it that Emma couldn't quite see. The brunette took a deep breath, dropping her arms back to her waist as she stood from her seat and drudged over to where the box lay. Emma watched her kneel down, scooping up the object and the box, cradling the small object in her hand as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

The blonde moved closer, placing her body fully in front of the tree, as she crouched down in front of the window to get a closer view of Regina. Her eyes stayed locked on the brunette's hand as she held a small object between her fingers. Emma couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she realized what the object was. A gold ring, with a small but beautiful diamond on top lay in the other woman's hand.

"An engagement ring," Emma whispered to herself. It wasn't a question but rather a statement. Emma thought back to when the two women were together. She remembered see the receipt from the local jewelry store hidden away in Regina's bed side table. At the time the younger woman had told herself it was a receipt for some extravagant jewelry for whatever woman Emma had convinced herself Regina was sleeping with.

Emma flinched and stumbled back as realization hit her. There was no one else, this ring was meant for her. It was meant for Emma. Regina had gone out of her way and made an effort to show her love to the younger woman. Something Emma had begged for often during the last few weeks of their relationship. She had done the one thing Emma had asked for in the most considerate way possible, she had prepared to promise her future to Emma. And what did Emma do? She fucking left without ever receiving the invitation she so longed for, the invitation to spend the rest of her life with this other woman. Emma's heart felt like it was going to explode as a mixture of emotions flooded through her. She felt angry. Not at Regina. No all of that had suddenly disappeared when the realization came. No, now she was angry with herself. Furious that she let herself flee from the one thing she wanted most. She did the very thing she was afraid of being done to her and it ruined her chances with this amazing woman.

Yes, she seemed cold. Yes, she put on a brave face to guard her true feelings. Yes, she didn't let Emma in. But there had to be a reason for that right? Someone must have hurt her long ago to make her so guarded, just as some hurt Emma long ago to make her so scared. Emma should've known that better than anyone else, but did she stay to figure it out? No, she ran and fucked everything up. All this time she told herself Regina was the cause of their relationship failing, the cause of her heart breaking, but she did this all herself. Emma destroyed everything she ever cared about.

The blonde shuffled her feet, trying to make her way out of Regina's yard as stealthily as possible, but was too wrapped up in her emotions to notice all the noise she was making as she pushed through the older woman's hedges. She stumbled onto the sidewalk and began to make her way towards the car Mr. Gold had left her, completely unaware of the person running up behind her.

She jumped as a hand grasped her shoulder and jerked her back away from the vehicle, effectively spinning her around so she could come face to face with her follower. Color drained from her face as she looked up to see Regina standing in front of her, arms crossed and eyes wide with anger.

"Shit," She muttered, backing up from the other woman slowly as Regina continued to come closer to her.

"Were you spying on me, Emma?" Regina asked, her voice calm, a complete contrast to the fire that shown in her eyes.

"No, I…" Emma backed up again, her back hitting the driver's side door. She tried to desperately search her pockets for her keys as the older woman came incredibly closer, placing either hand beside Emma against the car, effectively trapping the blonde against it. "I thought you weren't home, I um… I came for… for my stuff."

"And why not use the front door?" Regina arched an eyebrow and leaned in closer. Emma's breath hitched, their faces were mere inches apart and she could feel her pulse quicken as the look in Regina's eyes grew darker.

"Were you trying to catch me in the act? Is that why you were spying on me? To accuse me of another outrageous crime I didn't commit?" Regina continued to question, moving her hands down to trail down both of Emma's arms, before reaching her wrists and locking her fingers around them in a bruising grip. "I mean seriously, Emma, what did you think you were going to find?"

"N-nothing!" Emma stuttered, trying but failing to jerk her hands free. "Let go, Regina, I… I really can't be here…"

"Does the sight of me aggravate you that much, Emma?" Regina's eyes softened briefly, hurt replacing the anger that once shown.

Emma's heart clenched. She knew now that she was definitely the cause of this pain, and she knew what Gold had said. She had no choice but to continue to hurt this woman, she knew she couldn't change the past.

"You know that's not it, Regina," Emma mumbled. "I just can't… I can't be here with you. I-"

Emma was cut off. She felt the brunette press her closer against the car, her back protested in pain as she was forced to bend back while Regina pressed her lips against the blonde's in a searing kiss. Regina's hands left the younger girl's wrists to knot themselves painfully in blonde locks of hair. She pulled Emma closer, her nails digging into the other woman's scalp as Regina's lips moved against Emma's in a desperate way to prove her passion towards the younger woman.

A whimper escaped Emma's lips as teeth clenched down against her bottom lip and pulled roughly, letting a small amount of blood trickle down her chin. The blonde moved her hands up towards Regina's chest, palms flat against either side of the woman's shoulder and pushed with all her might, only succeeding in moving closer to the woman as she made Regina stumble away from the car and pull her with her by the blonde's hair. Regina's hands finally released their grip on Emma's hair and her nails made a painful path down towards the small of the younger woman's back as she felt the brunette's tongue forcefully part through her lips and deepen the already fierce kiss.

Emma didn't kiss back though, no matter how badly she wanted to. She fought herself for control as Gold's words continued to ring through her head.

_'And dearie, remember, you can't change the past.'_

Those words boomed through Emma's mind. Her head began to spin, the voice seemingly growing louder and louder inside her head until she couldn't hear any of her outer surroundings.

Regina broke the kiss, her grip still tight around Emma's waist as they both gasped for much needed air. A second passed and Regina leaned back, matching the kiss with another equally rough kiss. Teeth clashed as lips met, Regina finally overpowered Emma as she pressed the woman against the car once again. Emma no longer resisted the kiss, her mind fogged by the continuous chant playing in her head making it hard for her to gather her strength. She brought her hands up in a last attempt to fight off Regina, but dropped them swiftly as she felt her eyes roll back. Her body slumped in Regina's arms, the older woman breaking the kiss to grasp the girl suddenly.

_"You can't change the past…"_

Emma felt as if the earth was pulled out from under her feet. All she could see was blackness and she struggled to move her body but all she could do was lay limp.

_"It's best if no one sees you."_

The voice boomed, vibrating throughout Emma's weak body. In the distance of the black she thought she saw a small light, she thought she heard a faint cry, or a call of her name. She thought she heard Regina's yell for her to wake up. But her mind felt weak. She felt tired.

_"Because we have a deal, Miss Swan, and I'd like for you to uphold it."_

The once booming voice began to die down. Blackness enveloped her mind. Suddenly she felt her body lung forward. Unable to move to brace herself, she felt something crush against her forehead and glass shatter against her skin.

"_So… Do we… have a deal…" _

The voice trailed in the distance, barely audible now. Emma couldn't focus on it, as much as she tried to hold onto some sort of noise, her body was enveloped in pain and her head was screaming at her since she couldn't open her mouth to scream out loud.

Suddenly, she felt as she was being lifted, or more like dragged, as she felt her heels scrape against rough, cold ground. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her breathing becoming difficult for her as her panic grew. She sucked in air desperately as a pain scorched through her leg from her thigh and shot up her entire body. She felt her body stop and the arms around her move to her back, slowly bring her down to rest against someone's lap.

She heard the sound of fabric tearing and realized it was the leg of her skinny jeans when cold air suddenly hit her bare thigh. Her eyes finally snapped open, her head shooting up immediately as she felt an unbearable pressure against her burning leg.

"F-fuck!" Emma managed to sputter out as she used all her strength to reach down towards her injured leg.

"Don't. I have to keep pressure on it to stop the bleeding."

Emma heard the voice talking to her but didn't quite understand the words they were saying. She looked up from her bleeding thigh to try to catch a glimpse of her rescuer's face. Her eyes were blurred as she squinted to see her surroundings. She was in the woods, she knew that by the sounds, smells, and feel of the cold dirt under her limp feet. She could make out a cloud of smoke leading towards the left of her and followed with her eyes to see her buggy wrapped around the side of the tree, driver's side jammed completely against it and passenger's side door hanging wide open. Emma inched her head up, wincing at every mere millimeter she moved, causing pressure to shift against her skull and her head to scream in protest to her.

"W-what happened?" Emma looked up at her rescuer, her mind still too fogged to make out the face hovering over her.

"You wrecked, Miss Swan." Realization hit her. She knew that voice. She knew her rescuer. Regina had pulled her out of the car. But the last thing she remembered she was in front of Regina's house, not in the room, being kissed by this woman, not cradled in her arms as the older woman tried to tend to her wounds. So was that really a dream? "Help is on the way, don't worry. It should be here soon. Just stay awake, okay?"

Regina's voice almost sounded utterly panicked. Emma could tell she was trying to hold onto her emotions but she also heard the trembling in her voice as she spoke. Emma's eyes fought with her to stay open as she tried to see past the blur to read the woman's expression. She thought she saw compassion in her eyes. She thought she felt a gentle hand stroke her cheek.

Her mind told her to keep her eyes open, to stay awake so she could see this woman's actions but her body grew weaker and weaker. She felt the life drain from her eyes, her breathing slowed, her heart rate dropped. Emma's eyes fluttered shut, she felt her body tense for a moment before going completely limp. She coughed, her lungs suddenly felt as if she was on fire and drowning at the same time. She tried to move her head towards Regina, cracking her eyes open one last time.

"Why…." Emma's voice came out barely audible as she fought the pain in her chest to speak. "Why did you let me run away?"

"I…" Emma interrupted herself, coughs shuddering through her body as she tried to hold onto what little strength she had left. "I love… you…"

Those three words slipped past Emma's lips as the rest of her strength left her body. She felt her head hang back against Regina's lap and before her mind shut down she heard the blare of sirens, but her body told her she was too tired to stay awake, so she let everything fade to black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So this came out way more serious than I thought it would O_O Don't worry, it's not over yet! And this isn't going to be a sad story... Well, it's going to be serious and angsty, and maybe it'll have it's sad moments, buuuuuuuuut it won't have a sad ending _ And it's probably going to be a pretty long story. Anyways, thanks for reading, please please comment! I read every comment I receive and it encourages me to write more as well! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chances Chapter 4**

_Beep… beep… beep…_

The faint ping whispered across Emma's ears as her mind began to clear and awaken. She kept her eyes shut as she struggled to find even an ounce of strength to move any part of her body, but no matter how she tried all she managed to do was turn her head slightly. She winced as she felt fabric press against her aching forehead. Slowly, she cracked her eyes open, squinting as her vision was flooded with bright florescent light. Her neck shook as she forced herself to lift her head and took in her surroundings.

She was in a hospital. Again. A groan fell from her lips as she rested the back of her head on the pillow yet again. Her eyes traveled down her body, she lifted a pale, shaky hand to push the blanket off her body so she could examine the cause of the throbbing in her leg. Gasping, Emma found her upper thigh was completely bandaged and she trailed her hand down to her leg, tracing her fingers as lightly as possible over the outline of the stitched up gash that lay underneath the gauze.

"Are you in very much pain, Miss Swan?" A calm voice came from her left side. She didn't have the strength to bare the pain she knew would be caused if she even so much as moved her head a centimeter, but she didn't have to see who was standing next to her to know who's voice that was.

"Regina…" Emma's voice came out weak, quiet. She sounded as bad as she felt and she cringed at the sound of her own voice. The blonde raised a hand up to her forehead, pressing her palm against the bandaging on above her eye.

"Fuck…" She mumbled as the slightest touch shot pain throughout her skull. A hand swiftly wrapped around her wrist and firmly, but gently, pulled her hand down to rest on the hospital bed again.

"Careful." Regina cautioned as she released the other girl's wrist.

"What happened?" Emma questioned, wincing as she turned her head to look at the other woman.

"You were in a car wreck, Miss Swan, no doubt inebriated at the time. Am I correct?"

Emma scoffed; breaking eye contact to look at anything other than the sneering expression Regina wore. She thought back to before the car crash, her memory was fogged, her head was confused, and all she could clearly remember was the words Gold had spoken to her, the dreams she had while she was unconscious, and Regina's face hovering over hers as she lay in the woman's lap before losing consciousness.

"I-I'm not sure. I don't remember what happened…" Emma looked back up at the woman standing in front of her. Her brow furrowed as she struggled to grasp onto any sort of memory of the accident but all she could feel was fog.

"What _do_ you remember?" Regina crossed her arms and looked down at the younger woman, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I um…" Emma stopped as the memories of her strange dream came flooding back. "You… You kissed me."

"I know you hit your head fairly hard, but I assure you, Miss Swan, I did not do anything of the sort." Regina let out a bitter laugh as she looked down on Emma, a hint of frustration glimmer through her eyes.

The blonde thought back to all the events that took place in her strange dream. She remembered the searing kiss Regina had forced upon her, she remembered the ring the brunette held in her hands, but most of all she remembered the pain etched on the older woman's face, pain caused by Emma. At least it was a dream right? Maybe Emma really wasn't the cause of the pain. None of that really happened, right? So she could go back to blaming the older woman just as she had done before.

Emma's focus shifted onto the actual day that she had left Regina. She remembered the accident, the concussion she received from it, she also remembered the hospital and how she woke up alone. There was definitely no Gold sitting in the corner, watching her every move with his menacing glare. She knew for a fact she left the hospital alone, going to the impound lot for her yellow buggy, waiting till Regina left the house before gathering the remainder of her things and getting the hell out of Storybrooke for what she thought, at the moment, would be the last time.

Everything in her mind pointed to the occurrences that happened between hitting the tree and waking up in Regina's arms being nothing more than a weird dream. But it all felt so real. She had never had a dream as vivid as this one. The blonde swore she could still feel the tingle ghost across her lips from Regina's passionate kiss, she remembered the sweet smell of her perfume on the brunette as she was pressed in her arms, and she definitely recalled every little detail of the small ring Regina had held in the palm of her hand. Emma ran her tongue over her bottom lip, flinching as she felt a cut lying across it. A cut similar to the one Regina had left in Emma's dream.

Emma looked up hesitantly, meeting Regina's eyes as she searched desperately for something the brunette couldn't comprehend. Emma pressed her hands flat against the hospital bed, using all of her strength so that she could sit up, cautiously moving her legs to dangle off the bed so she could face Regina. Regina instinctively flung her arms up, pressing them against either side of the younger woman's hips as Emma swayed and struggled to keep herself upright on the bed. Emma gripped onto the edges of the bed to steady herself and Regina immediately dropped her hands, cursing at herself for her reluctance to let go.

"Regina," Emma began, her voice firm and her eyes laced with seriousness. "Did you see me after my car wreck?"

"I've been here the entire time, Miss Swan," Regina stated, her voice taking a curious but worrisome tone. "Do I need to get the nurse? They said your memory could be affected by the injury on your head."

"No, I don't mean now, I meant that day..." Emma groaned, the expression on Regina's face told her that the brunette had no clue of what she was referring to. Pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose as impatience bubbled inside of her; she took a deep breath and tried to find the words to say without stirring anger in the other woman. "The day… the day I left… What happened the last time you saw me before I left, eight years ago?"

Emma didn't miss the twist of pain Regina's facial expression made as Emma's question hung in the air. But as soon as Regina processed the query, the pained expression was replaced once again with a cold, guarded one. The blonde watched as Regina straightened her shoulders, her lips pursing in aggravation as she glared down at the blonde, taking a deep breath before she began to speak.

"Yes, I did see you." Regina crossed her arms over her chest and grimaced as she stopped to collect her thoughts. "You were spying on me from my back yard and when I finally saw you, I followed you to your car, where I'm sure you remember what happened next."

"What happened next?" Emma spoke softly as she looked up at the older woman, eyes riddled with shock as she listened closely to every word the brunette uttered.

"You _know _what happened, Miss Swan," Regina spat.

"Please, just tell me."

Regina searched the blonde's eyes, never dropping her collective expression as she looked down at her ex-lover. She looked pale, weak, and incredibly fragile, as if the lightest touch could break her. Regina's eyes softened as she studied the scared look on the blonde's face. She looked closer and could see Emma's hands clenching the bed so tightly her knuckles were white, she trailed her eyes up her arms and could see a slight tremor rattle the girl's shoulders, and as she looked back up to the blonde's face, she saw the Emma's lip quiver as she awaited her answer.

Regina didn't know why this answer was so important. She didn't understand why the woman seemed so nervous all of a sudden. It wasn't like it would hurt the woman, in fact it was Emma who had hurt her that day. Regina had done nothing but beg and desperately cling to the woman as began to run away. Regina's heart broke then, and she was sure it never truly healed, especially when she felt such an extreme pain in her chest just by thinking back to that moment. She wasn't sure why Emma was bring this up now, but she sighed in frustration as, against her better judgment, she began to give Emma the answer she as searching for.

"We kissed." Regina voice came out quieter than she had intended. "I kissed you and then you passed out for about a minute. Before I could get any help, you were already awake and you just… left."

Emma shook her head, closing her eyes tightly as her head began to spin. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. She remembered what happened eight years ago, and none of it matched what Regina had just said, but the dream matched Regina's description perfectly.

"It wasn't a dream," Emma gulped.

"Dream?" Regina questioned as she took in Emma's panicked expression. "I think it's best if I get the nurse now."

"N-no, I'm fine it's just… Fuck, Gold he… I made a deal and then-"

"You made a deal with Gold?!" Regina sputtered out, looking down at Emma in shock. "I knew you were foolish, Miss Swan, but making a deal with that conniving man. Have you lost your mind?"

"I know, I know. I was just so mad and I wasn't thinking at all and… and I think Gold might have caused me to crash."

"How could he possible cause you to crash?"

"I don't know!" Emma snapped, tears threatening to break free from her eyes as her frustration rose. "I just- I just don't know! He just did something! He did something to make me leave eight years ago, he did something to make me see you with that damn ring and then he made me leave even though I…"

Emma stopped as a sob wracked through her body and slipped past her lips. She buried her head in her hands, wincing at the pressure on her injury, but the confusion and anger she felt overpowered her pain as she shook her head vigorously and gripped at her hair.

"God, I wanted to stay. I wanted to kiss you back… I… fuck!" Emma brought her hand down, slamming it against her leg roughly, immediately regretting it as searing pain shot from her leg up through her entire body.

"Emma, careful!" Regina flung out a hand, gripping the blonde's wrist and forcing her to keep still. Emma struggled for a moment before the words finally processed in her mind. Regina just called her by her first name. She hadn't heard that from the brunette since the day she left and the simple utterance of her name from this woman caused her heart to flip and then pick up its pace, which hadn't gone unnoticed to the heart monitor as the beeping began to speed with the rhythm of her heart beat.

"You called me Emma," the blonde whispered, looking up to meet the older woman's gaze.

"You were startling me, Miss_ Swan,"_ Regina put emphasis on her last name as she spoke. "I think it's about time I call for a nurse."

The brunette turned and began to walk towards the door, but Emma knew if she didn't try now she might not get another chance to get through to the older woman for a long time. So, mustering up all her strength to push herself off the bed, her legs shaking as she tried to put her weight down on her injured limb. She gripped onto the side of the bed and forced her body to move forward, lunging forward to reach for Regina. Miss judging the distance, her hand flung out and missed, causing her to stumble forward. Luckily, Regina looked back in time to see Emma begin to fall forward. Turning, the brunette's arms flung out and caught the blonde by her elbows.

Slowly, she pulled the younger girl up into her arms, letting her rest her weight against the brunette so she could take the pressure off her hurt leg. Regina's arms came around the girl's waist, her palms pressed against the small of the blonde's back to keep her steady. Brown eyes softened as they met terrified green ones. Regina couldn't help the content sigh that fell from her lips as her arms reflexively tightened around the smaller girl. She cursed herself for her reaction and the painful twist her heart made as the blonde's trembling hands gripped onto Regina's shirt desperately and her head pressed into Regina's neck.

Emma let out a pained whimper and Regina began to walk Emma back to her bed as slowly as possible to avoid worsening Emma's condition. Helping the blonde up on the bed again, her arms never left their place around Regina's neck, causing Regina to lean down over Emma as she sat back on the bed. The brunette shivered as she felt the younger girl's breath against her skin as she nuzzled in closer, locking her arms tighter around the older woman's neck. Regina reached around her neck slowly, untangling herself from the blonde before pulling away to meet Emma's eyes.

"I wanted to stay, Regina, I… I just couldn't." Emma sobbed out as she desperately gripped at the woman's blouse.

"That doesn't change anything, Emma…" Regina uttered her name softly, shocked with herself for even using it twice in one day. "You still left. Now, shall I go get a nurse?"

"No, don't go." Regina laughed bitterly at the depth of the words that had fallen from the blonde's lips. She found it ironic how the tables were now turned. Now it was Emma begging the brunette to stay. She didn't know what brought on the change of heart; she assumed it was the car crash, because just a day ago Emma was screaming in the other woman's face.

Regina wanted to turn her down. She was waiting for the moment she could destroy this woman for what she had done to her all those years ago. Now was her chance to tear her down. But something was stopping the dark woman. Something tugged at her heart and told her this woman was genuine. She wouldn't have believed it if Emma hadn't frantically tried to tell the woman Mr. Gold was involved. That's what sold it for Regina. She knew Gold was after her and she wasn't surprised he meddled in her love life all those years ago too.

'_That filthy excuse of a man,_' Regina thought to herself. '_He did something to Emma and destroyed any chances of my happiness with her. He just couldn't bare to see me happy for a split second so he must have tricked Emma into making a deal. The car crash most likely jogged her memory. It had to have done something to break his hold on her.'_

Regina felt furious with the man as all these thoughts flooded through her mind. She wrapped her arms around the Emma's shoulders tightly, holding her in a crushing embrace as she convinced herself Gold had done something all those years to destroy them. Her blood boiled, her eyes flashed with anger. Eight years away from this woman. Eight years she wouldn't get back. She wanted to destroy Gold.

The brunette's hands shook with anger as her mind rushed for a plan of payback against the devious man. But suddenly, all thoughts of revenge stopped as pale, weak hands lifted themselves up and pressed against either side of Regina's face.

"I'm so sorry," Emma's whispered as she brought brown eyes to yet again meet tear filled green ones. "I didn't want to leave you… I loved you. I _still_ love you."

Regina searched her eyes, looking desperately for truth in those three words, and to her relief, she found them. Emma leaned in, her hand moved down Regina's cheek to hold her chin firmly as she pressed her lips against the older woman's, sighing contently into the kiss. Regina froze for a moment, shocked at Emma's bold action, but quickly complied, kissing her back gently as she moved her hands to run gently through blonde hair.

The kiss felt electric. Emma and Regina swore they felt sparks fly as their lips met and moved against each other's. Emma locked her arms around the brunette's neck yet again and pressed her lips harder onto Regina's and the brunette returned the action with added passion as their eyes closed and they lost themselves in the blissful sensation.

A sudden jolt flew through the room, shaking everything around it and the two women jumped apart, looking at each other in confusion as the jolt visibly shook through the entire hospital. Emma braced herself, gripping the hospital bed and ducking her head as the tremors grew and seemingly spread across the entire town. Regina's eyes widened. She looked up at Emma with a horrified look before looking back towards the door, which was flung open as nurse after nurse fled in.

"What's going on?" Emma panicked as the tremor began to subside.

"The Evil Queen did this!" a doctor exclaimed, throwing his arm up to point an accusing finger towards Regina.

"You're curse was broken, Regina!" Mother Superior's voice came from the door way as she pushed past the handful of doctors and nurses.

"Curse? Evil Queen?" Emma sputtered. "What's going on, Regina?"

"I-I.." Regina's voice broke. Her mind raced with fear and panic as she looked from Emma's face to the many angry faces standing before them.

"If I were you, Regina, I would run." Mother Superior warned as she pulled a few of the nurses out the door way and gestured for Regina to leave.

"Regina..?" Emma looked up at the woman as she stood up and grabbed her bag before turning towards the door way. "Please, tell me what the hell's going on…"

"Emma, I need to go." Regina heard herself say, her mind still not fully processing her actions as it still fled with shock and panic.

"But just…. Just remember that no matter what anyone says," Regina stopped and took a step back towards the blonde, leaning down and gazing into the blonde's eyes. "I _do_ love you."

Regina pressed her lips against the uninjured side of the blonde's forehead, a tear escaping and trickling down her cheek as she turned and rushed out of Emma's hospital room before making a dash for the hospital exit.

Emma stood there in shock. Completely confused of what had just happened. She looked up giving the woman who now took Regina's place by her bed a desperate questioning look as she awaited answers.

"You broke the Evil Queen's curse, Miss Swan, you're our savior." Mother Superior put a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder as all the others around them began to clap and cheer. Emma just stayed silent. Evil Queen? Curse? So all Henry had said was true. Everything in that book really was real. Emma gasped. Pain fled through her body. She felt guilt as she thought back to how she treated Henry when he confided in her about, what she thought were just silly childish ideas. Hurt hit her hard as she realized everything Regina had ever said to her was a lie. Her emotions felt mixed, she was mad at herself for not believing Henry and she was furious for believing Regina.

Was she just a toy to this woman then, just as Henry had warned? No, Emma knew she saw truth in the words Regina spoke before she fled. Looking up slowly, from where she sat on her hospital bed, she locked eyes with a pair of dark, devious ones that gleamed with satisfaction. Gold strode into the room, cane in hand, wearing a triumphant smirk as those around him began to back up in fear.

"How?" Emma demanded as she glared at the shady man.

"Why don't you know the stories, my dear?" He began, twirling his cane in amusement as he pressed his other hand against the wall for support. "I'm sure your boy read them to you often. I bet you regret not listening to right about now, am I right?"

"Just tell me how," Emma growled through gritted teeth.

"True love's kiss," Madam Superior mumbled, looking up at Emma. "The prophesy was fulfilled. It stated that on her twenty-eighth birthday the savior would come and begin to break down the curse and that true love's kiss from the savior was the key to freeing us."

"True love's kiss…" Emma repeated the words quietly to herself. "I'm twenty-eight and I kissed…"

Emma stopped herself and pressed her fingers to her lips, smearing the remnants of Regina's red lipstick off her bottom lip before looking up to see Gold's approving look.

"This was your plan the entire time?" Emma's question came out as more of a statement as she watched Gold let out an unsettling laugh.

"I told you I had a way to bring down Regina's reign. I just needed to give you a little… push." He chuckled again, before turning and exiting the room.

"Wait," Mother Superior spoke up suddenly. "Regina was the only one with you when you broke the curse, so how-"

The woman's eyes snapped wide open as realization dawned on her. She gasped and shot Emma a shocked expression. Emma just looked down, shutting her eyes tightly as her hands clenched the hospital sheets in anger.

"Exactly," Emma muttered. "I'm in love with your 'Evil Queen'.'"


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chances Chapter 5**

"No… No, no, _no!" _Regina gasped for air. Her lungs ached, her chest heaved, her face was flush, and her palms shook and sweat. She wasn't sure what the cause of it was. It could've been the mixture of fear, anger, and the fact that she just ran for her life, but either way she just couldn't get her body to calm down.

This wasn't like Regina. She took pride in her composed demeanor, but this… this earth shattering, petrifying terror she found in her heart made her blood run cold. It did not fit the character Regina made for herself in this new start in Storybrooke, and because of this hatred came into the mix. She hated _everything._

Regina was furious. She was furious at Gold for whatever part he had to play in her downfall. She hated the fact that her curse was broken. She hated the people of Storybrooke for awakening to their true selves. But most of all she hated herself. She hated herself for failing. She hated herself for being afraid. She hated herself for not hating Emma.

This was Emma's fault after all. She broke the curse. _She _kissed Regina. Or did she? At least that's what Regina was trying to convince herself. Regina told herself Emma was in on the plan all along. She didn't know how, but Gold must've convinced the other woman. Gold must've shown her the truth and Emma, being the pure-hearted hero everyone seems to see her as, must've decided to go along with it and take down Regina. Yes, that's what it is. Right? Regina was sure of it.

But the prophesy stated that after twenty-eight years the hero would return and only true love's kiss would break the spell. Yes, Regina knew Emma was the savior the prophesy spoke of. She knew the blonde was Snow White's daughter, but for all those years, she tried to deny it. She wanted to be wrong. She _had_ to be wrong. This was her happy ending. It was her chance to take power and grasp the happiness, torn from her long ago, once again. So she believed her true happiness was Emma, but she never believed the girl would also be her undoing.

Regina slammed her front door, rushing throughout the house and locking every door and window. Once she doubled checked that she was absolutely safe and secure in her home she trudged up into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her for extra precautions. Turning her back towards the door, she leaned herself against it, slumping down onto her knees. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she hugged them to her chest and rested her chin on them, trying as hard as she could to calm her breathing and collect her thoughts.

"Shit…" Regina whispered into the darkness of her room. She shook her head, digging her nails into her scalp and clawing at her skin as she did.

"_Shit!"_ She yelled. The sound echoed throughout the room and she shuddered as the noise hit her ear. She hated the weakness evident in her voice.

"Rough day?" A bone chilling voice questioned from within the room. Regina strained her eyes, trying to see where in the room the voice came from.

A hand reached out through the darkness, towards the cracks of light that peaked through the dark window shades and curtains. Slowly, menacingly they drew back the curtains before reaching for the blinds and cracking them open.

The man stepped up into the light, a smug look on his face as he looked down upon the once fearsome woman. He chuckled as he tapped his cane on the marble flooring while he made his way to Regina.

"How did you get in here, Gold?" Regina hissed through clenched teeth.

"You may be mayor, Regina, but I own this town, Remember? It's only natural for me to have a spare key to all my property." He spoke, his tone dark and threatening as he bent down over Regina, resting his weight on his cane.

"You don't own me." Regina spat, glaring up at the intimidating man.

"Oh, but dearie, I believe I do."

Regina's rage boiled. Pushing herself off the floor and stood to meet the man's eyes. Her stance shifted, yet again returning to the powerful one she so often took. Her height didn't match his but she was frightening in her own right as well as she stood before him, mouth twisted in a scowl, eyes blaring with hatred, and fists clenched tight.

Gold stepped back, never dropping the condescending expression on his face as he too took his stance and awaited the woman's reaction.

"And how the hell do you think you own me?" Regina's voice came out bitterly, if it were any normal person they're face would drain of color and they'd be filled with fear. But Gold wasn't a normal person. He was barely human and a lovesick, revenge obsessed woman like Regina wasn't going to scare him off.

"Because I have power and you've just lost all of yours." He stated, his voice calm as he stared down Regina. "Funny isn't it? Who would've thought the Evil Queen was so weak."

"I am _not_ weak!" Regina's voice boomed as she reached out, shoving the man with all her force. Gold stumbled back, but regained his balance as he once again found his footing and he planted his cane against the flooring with a loud thud.

Gold scoffed, brushing off his shoulder as he walked back towards the brunette. Desperation began to show on the woman's face as she backed away from him. She may have been a strong woman but she didn't have as much physical strength. Her strength came from magic, and now that the curse as gone, well, she was indeed left weak, powerless, just like Gold had said.

"Have you forgotten, dearie?" Gold began. "Love is weakness."

"Why did you do this?" Regina's ground out through gritted teeth.

"Remember Belle or should I say Lacy? That is her name here, isn't it?" Gold nodded at the reaction the other woman had. Her face went white, her hands dropped and her stance weakened for a moment. With widened eyes, Regina looked up in a mixture of fear and guilt as she waited for the man to continue.

"Someone left me information on her whereabouts. That's right, I know she didn't die. I know you locked her up. And well, Regina, you took something from me and I think you know quite well what happens when someone steals what belongs to me." Gold leaned closer, his voice taking a threatening tone as his expression changed to one of a darker, bone chilling glare.

"Then why didn't you just kill me? Breaking the curse means you don't have power either," Regina spoke up, trying to regain her composure as she stared back the dangerous man. "Don't you remember? You and I, we're the bad guys. They all know who you are now and I'm sure none of them have forgotten the evil deeds you've done."

"Oh but here's the thing," Gold smirked. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve to secure my safety and enforce my power in this town thanks to the curse breaking."

"And what would that be?"

"Just a little bit of magic!" Gold let out an unsettling snicker as he pushed past Regina and made his way towards her door. Regina turned, planting a shaking hand on his shoulder before jerking him back swiftly.

"There is no magic here!" Regina yelled. "You've destroyed us both!"

"That's where you're wrong," Gold began, pulling Regina's hand off him as he continued to unlock and open the door. "I kept some guarded by an old friend of yours."

"Maleficent…"

"Exactly, deary, and once I have my power, the town may remember the things I've done, but they'll also remember the strength I possess. Whereas, for you, well, they'll see you for the weak, powerless, broken person you are. And if the mob doesn't kill, Charming will. Oh, or maybe your beloved Emma will? She may love you now, but you said yourself. You're the bad guy, what hero would love a pathetic evil queen?"

And with that Gold walked out the door, leaving Regina speechless as his last words resonated throughout her mind. Regina clutched her chest. Panic engulfed her mind as her breathing sped and she stumbled back to her bed, sinking down onto it and curling up into it. Gold was right, she destroyed herself. She truly loved Emma and for a moment she thought she could go back to how they were eight years ago. She saw a life with this woman again, a life where they were a family. Regina, Emma, and Henry, they could've been happy together. But in the process of getting the blonde back, she tore down everything she worked for and she was positive she lost the woman again. For good this time.

_'Henry!'_ Regina's mind finally clicked. In her panic she had forgotten for a moment about her own son. Scrambling off the bed she reached for the phone placed on her night stand. She grabbed the phone, but stopped before she could begin to dial. Who would she even call at this point?

"Emma…" She mumbled to herself, her fingers already swiftly typing out the number before bring the phone up to her ear. The call connects, she hears the familiar ring that indicated she should wait for the other to answer. The ring stops, a click sounds from the other line and a disgruntled voice greets her with a 'hello'.

"Can you check on Henry… Please?" Regina's voice comes out quiet, just loud enough for the receiver to pick up the sound and repeat it back to the blonde on the other line.

"Regina?" Emma's voice questions from the speaker on the phone. "Regina, where are you?"

"Please, Miss Swa_-_" Regina interrupts herself for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Emma… Please just make sure Henry is okay."

"He's fine. The minute I was released from the hospital I went and picked him up at school. He's with Mary Margaret and David now. Tell me where you are, Regina." Emma doesn't question this time. Her voice comes out firm, demanding. Worry runs through Regina's veins at the tone of the blonde's voice. Anger. Regina heard anger laced in those words. Maybe Gold was right. The hero always beat the bad guy, Regina knew exactly where she stood, and she just didn't want to face the facts. She didn't want the woman she loved to break her down more than she already was.

"I'm fine, I'm safe, don't worry about me." Regina spoke softly, her voice cracking as tears threatened to break free. Tears? She cursed herself for how she was being. She couldn't believe she could lose her power so swiftly in just one day, because of this one woman who was far from perfect, far from strong, and definitely not the typical hero everyone was expecting.

"I didn't ask that, Regina. I _need_ to know where you are."

"Why?!" Regina snapped into the phone. "So you can beat me down more? Tell me how much of an evil person I am and then lead the mob to me so I can get what all of you think I deserve?! Or better yet so you can come here and kill me yourself?"

"Kill you?!" Emma yelled. "Jesus Christ, Regina, you're being ridiculous! I want to make sure you're safe! I don't know exactly what's going on, I could only get a jumbled explanation from Mary Margaret, Henry, and the others, but I do know that I still care about you. I know that all of this has to do with love, love that we _both _share and I want to protect you. Everyone is furious with you Regina, I don't blame them, but I don't want them hurting you. I love you, Regina. I'm fucking mad, but I do love you.

Regina fell silent. Her heart skipped a beat as she hung onto every word the woman said with a new hope. It was the little bit of bright light that surged some of her power back into her. No, she didn't have her magic back, and Gold was right she lost her power over the town, but she had something. Something Gold didn't anticipate, something no one in town will anticipate. She wasn't alone. She had the heart of their hero, and somehow, the knowledge of that alone made her feel safer already.

"I'm at my house…" Regina whispered into the phone.

"I'll be there soon, I'm taking you back to Mary Margaret's place. We need to talk and it's probably safer for you there. Don't open the door for anyone, understand? If you haven't already, lock the doors. I'll let myself in through the back. Have you changed where you hid the spare key?"

"No," Regina mumbled her reply.

"Good. I'll see you soon"

The line went dead and Regina set the phone back down on its place by her bed. Her body worked before her mind could process anything and she found herself making her way towards her kitchen to her back door as she stood in front of it and waited for the blonde to make her appearance.

A few minutes passed before a flash of a red caught Regina's eye. Her eyes followed as the blonde made her way around Regina's hedges and sprinted towards her back door, reaching above the door frame for the spare key Regina had hidden. She unlocked the door and yanked it open swiftly, rushing inside and locking it back, before she turned and faced the brunette, her eyes meeting the other woman's gaze.

Regina looked weak, defeated, and it twisted at the blonde's heart as she saw the tears that ran along the older woman's cheeks. Emma quickly strode to the woman, immediately pulling the brunette into her arms the minute she was able to reach her.

Yes, she was mad her. Furious in fact, but she was also scared. She feared for Regina's safety. She saw the anger in everyone's eyes as they awakened to who they were. She was shocked to see it even in David and Mary Margaret's eyes after they had explained all that had happened. She may have been angry with Regina but she loved her. She knew she was evil, some even called her a monster, but she couldn't help the feelings she had for this woman. Evil or not, Emma knew a different side to her. She knew this woman was capable of loving too, she knew she could be gentle and kind deep down, this woman was just afraid to show it. And for all these reason, Emma loved her and decided no matter what she would stand by her.

"Are you hurt?" Emma asked gently as she pulled back slightly take in Regina's expression. Regina shook her head, her trembling hands clutching the back of the blonde's jacket as she stood before the younger woman. Emma had never seen her so weak. She always assumed Regina never got scared, she saw Regina as someone who had never ending power and confidence. But as she looked at the woman before her, she saw that she was broken, terrified, and helpless. It all seemed normal… it all seemed completely human. Regina was showing vulnerability. Something Emma, nor anyone else, had ever see before, and it just made Emma's love for her grow.

Emma ran her hands up the back of Regina's neck slowly, bring red lips closer to hers before she leans in to rid herself of the rest of the distance. Emma presses her lips to the brunette's gently, hesitantly, but was met with approval as Regina locks her arms around the blonde's waist and her lips press more firmly into the younger woman's. The kiss isn't rough, it isn't fierce, and it's nothing like the previous kisses they shared not too long ago. Emma can taste the tears that had fallen on Regina's lips and the older woman presses closer to her, her grip tightening around Emma as her lips desperately seek more comfort from the blonde. The blonde grants her the comfort, placing gentle, lingering kisses repeatedly on Regina's lips.

After a few minutes Emma pulls away, brushing a tear off olive skin as she gazes at the other woman. Emma moves her hand to grasp Regina's and she leads the other girl towards where she came. Regina follows behind obediently, letting herself be pulled out of her house before they both break into a sprint to the yellow buggy parked on the corner of the street out of sight from the many people that from the distance could be seen marching towards Regina's house.

The two women slid into Emma's car and Emma pressed on the gas, speeding her way towards Mary Margaret's apartment. The car ride was short, but it felt longer with the suffocating silence the two women sat in as they drove. Once they reached the apartment, the blonde rushed Regina in, locking the door behind them as she swiftly checked around the apartment to be sure they were alone before pushing Regina towards her own room.

Closing the door behind her, she turned towards the older woman, watching as Regina shifted and studied the room nervously, unsure of how to react.

Emma walked up past the brunette, taking a seat on the bed before looking up at the other woman and patting the spot next to her. Regina copied her action, taking a seat beside the blonde and sitting in silence for a moment before Emma took a deep breath and decided it was time to talk.

"So, Regina, tell me, what the hell is going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chances Chapter 6**

"Where's Henry?" Regina questioned breaking the awkward silence that had settled in the room.

"He's with Mary Margaret and David, helping everyone find their families and sort things out." Emma answered with a sigh.

"Are you sure he's safe?"

"They'd keep him perfectly safe, you know that. You're avoiding the question Regina."

Regina squirmed where she sat, her fingers twitched and fiddle with the bottom of her blouse, her legs crossed and uncrossed constantly. Emma didn't have to look at the other woman to see the anxiety written on her face, because it practically emanated from her. The blonde had never really seen someone so nervous. Or was it nerves that was bothering Regina? Emma didn't really think so. She didn't think the other woman was even capable of being nervous. No, Emma decided, this wasn't nerves. Her expression was riddled with guilt, complete and utter guilt that, from the look on the older woman's face, shook her to her very core.

Emma knew since the day she met Regina, eight years ago, the woman was hiding something. She knew Regina was never one to talk about her past, in fact Emma couldn't think of one example where Regina so much as briefly mentioned her past. She always figured the woman was running from something, just like Emma had been all those years. But now, with this recent revelation, the blonde knew she wasn't running, she wasn't hiding, but she was trying to lock her past away. Whatever happened to this woman that would've made her so angry at all these people in Storybrooke had made Regina utterly despise her past, and Emma realized this woman sitting next to her wanted nothing to do with whatever happened in her past at all, but instead she wanted to seize her future, she wanted to control it. For whatever reason, Emma realized, the woman she had known for all these years must have been so badly damaged that the only thing she knew, the only thing that Regina had convinced herself would bring her happiness, is by making life into a game and striving towards victory.

The blonde's heart ached, she knew how it could be, thinking you have to compete and win for everything to make yourself happy. She knew how lonely it could be, she understood now how hard it was for Regina to let someone in. Living a life where the number one priority for you is to win, to make some unknown person, which Emma guessed was Regina's parents, proud to see her come up on top, made it hard for anyone to trust. But years ago, Regina opened up, what seemed to Emma at the time was only slightly, must've been the most this woman opened up to anyone before. And what did Emma do? She destroyed it. She got scared, she got frustrated, she didn't understand and she never tried to. So she did what she always did. She ran. Maybe if she hadn't run things wouldn't have ended up like this.

Emma couldn't help but feel just as guilty as the brunette must be feeling. She felt as if she caused this. She was thankful the curse was broken and that the truth was finally out, even if the blonde didn't fully understand it, but in the process of everything she destroyed all the brunette had worked for. No matter how wrong it was for the woman to do this, Emma couldn't help feel responsible for the devastation in the other woman's eyes. If only there could've been another way to end the curse without the woman she loved getting hurt in the process.

"Please, just help me understand this," Emma whispered, resting her hand atop the other woman's trembling one. Regina met Emma's curious eyes, her own searching for reassurance in the green orbs staring back at her.

"I don't know where to start," Regina finally replied, her voice sounded small as she hung her head.

"Start from the beginning," Emma offered, her hand moving to the brunette's back, rubbing gentle circles on it as she watched the once intimidating woman fidget and struggle to find the right words.

Regina stiffened under the blonde's touch, moving her shoulder away slightly as she sighed. Emma withdrew her hand, resting it on her own lap as she waited for Regina to speak.

"Will you…" Regina began, struggling to speak, trying to find the words to utter a question she wanted to ask, but was afraid of the answer. "Will you still feel the same about me, even after what I'm about to tell you?"

"Regina," Emma moved her hands up to the older woman's face, pressing her palms gently to either side of her cheeks as she looked back at the other woman with a firm gaze. "After all these years, we both know nothing has changed about the way we feel for each other, and nothing ever will."

Regina nods, her mind still screaming at her to keep her mouth shut and her lips still fumbling and hesitating to find the words. But for the first time, Regina feels ready to tell the truth to the woman sitting next to her. She'd been dying to tell someone, to let someone in, for years, and when she met Emma, even though she knew she could never begin to explain everything back then, she had always wanted to at least try. Regina took in a deep breath, thinking back to the land she once knew, thinking of all the things she had done, of all the people she had known. She thought back to her mother, to Snow White as a child, and finally to Daniel, the man she once loved. Finally she found the words to beginning telling her story and Emma sat back in silence as she listened to every word the woman had to say.

* * *

"You… you killed innocent people," Emma's voice shook as she spoke; Regina had long finished her story. It had felt like they sat in utter silence for hours, Regina letting Emma take her time to absorb all the information, before the blonde finally spoke.

"Don't you think I realize that?" Regina whispered, turning her head from the blonde, not daring to meet her eyes, afraid of the fear she'd find in them. Regina was sure if she saw the fear, that she knew was there, in the eyes of the one she loved, her heart would break. "It was war. Sometimes, innocent people get caught in the crossfire."

"It haunts me every night," Regina mumbles as she clutched at her shirt nervously.

"And you did all this out of a broken heart?" Emma questioned, clearing her throat to keep it from shaking.

"I thought that revenge would finally make me happy."

"And did it?"

"No," Regina shook her head, looking down at her feet as she spoke. "Instead it made me feel more alone than I'd ever felt before. I had thought that if I got revenge then I'd be happy, but I wasn't. Not until-"

Regina cut herself off, lifting a trembling hand to her face to angrily wipe a tear that dared escape her eye. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head again to attempt to collect her thoughts.

"Not until I met you, was I truly happy," Regina whispered, her voice shaking as she spoke. "But then you left."

The words pierced Emma's heart like a knife as she heard the raw emotion in that simple phrase. She knew she hurt the woman, she saw the pain she caused in her back then, but she never realized that the pain she saw was still there.

"And when you left," Regina continued, her grip tightening on the hem of her shirt. "The loneliness returned, so that's when I decided to adopt Henry."

"Did you know?" Emma questioned softly, her hand hesitantly coming down to yet again rest atop the older woman's hand.

"Know what?"

"That Henry was my son?"

Regina lifted her head, her gaze meeting the blonde's. To her surprise, there was no fear, no anger, no hesitation in her eyes, just curiosity mixed with understanding.

"Yes," she whispered her reply, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. When I adopted him, he was only three and I thought I could fill the void I felt with him."

"And could you?" Emma asked softly, reaching a hand up to brush a strand of hair from the brunette's cheek.

"He made me feel less lonely, but I still wasn't happy." Regina sighed. "Someone once warned me that the curse had its side effects, of which I would suffer a void that would never be filled; I thought it was just her way of trying to change my mind. I never realized it would be true."

"Why didn't you end the curse yourself then?"

"I didn't want to go back to the world I left behind, but most of all I didn't want to lose Henry. He may not love me, but I do love him, he is my son."

"_Our_ son," Emma stated, a smile forming on her lips.

Regina nodded, letting herself smile slightly as well as she interlocked her fingers with the blonde. Brown eyes met green as the younger woman leaned in, pressing her forehead to the other woman's before pressing her lips lightly to Regina's.

They kissed for a minutes, their lips moving together in slowly, gentle movements, before Regina pulled back slightly, her eyes remaining closed, to speak.

"What happens now?" She whispered against Emma's lips.

"I don't know, but we'll figure this out together," Emma spoke softly, pecking Regina's lips again after she spoke.

"Don't you dare run away this time."

"Never again," Emma murmured against the brunette's lips as they once again met in a gentle kiss.

Their kiss deepened as the blonde untangled her hands from the older woman's and moved to wrap her arms around Regina's waist, pressing them closer together, the brunette knotting her hands in blonde curls in return.

As they kissed they both failed to hear the door to their apartment open and close, and were unaware of the two sets up footsteps that came closer and closer to Emma's bedroom door.

Emma leaned back on the bed, pulling the brunette on top of her as she did, Regina's arms moving from Emma's hair to around her neck as they continued their ever deepening kiss, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice barely came through the door, neither woman really taking notice to it. "Emma, I know you're home. We need to talk."

The door knob to Emma's room turned, creaking loudly in protest as it was pushed open, causing both women to pull apart in panic. They heard a gasp come from the door way, and both women on the bed looked over to see Mary Margaret standing there, her hand still gripped tightly on the door knob, who was soon joined with David.

Both set of eyes staring back at them from the entrance to the room were filled with rage. Before they could react, David stormed in, swiftly making his way to the bed and shoving Regina off of the blonde with all his strength, causing her to tumble off of Emma and onto the floor in a loud thud. Emma sat up quickly, practically jumping off the bed to stand in between David and Regina as the older woman scrambled to her feet.

"Emma get away from her," Mary Margaret warned. "That woman is dangerous."

"Did she hurt you?!" David practically yelled as he tried to lunge forward towards Regina, only to be cut off by Emma, who swiftly stepped in his way.

"She won't hurt me," Emma stated firmly, standing her ground in front of David. "Just calm down."

Mary Margaret joined her husband's side; both of them looked ready to attack at any moment. Their eyes stayed locked on the once dangerous woman that now stood, cowering behind Emma.

"Emma, she's the evil queen," Mary Margaret spat out, her voice filled with venom.

"She's not evil."

"I don't know what she's told you," David began, "But she cannot be trusted."

"She told me the truth," Emma stared up at David, not willing to back down. "She told me everything, and while I know what she did back there, where all of you come from, was wrong. She's different now. I trust her."

Mary Margaret let out a sarcastic laugh, shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned to the side, directing her attention to the woman behind Emma, and looking the older woman in the eye.

"I don't know what sort of spell you used to trick Emma, but it's you against the entire town. If you want to be spared, you might want to consider breaking it."

"There's no spell!" Emma snapped.

"You don't know what she's capable of Emma!" David yelled back as he too glared down at Regina.

"There's no magic here," Regina finally spoke, "whatever Emma does is of her own free will."

"And even if there was magic, I would never do that to her," Regina spoke firmly, meeting their hate filled glares with her own firm stare.

"Where's Henry?" Emma questioned, breaking the staring off between the three enemies.

"I left him with Ruby," Mary Margaret sighed. "He's safe with her. Charming and I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Yes," David added, "So I think it's best if Regina leaves."

"Regina isn't going anywhere. It's not safe for her out there," Emma replied, dropping her protective stance, but never moved from her position between the three of them.

"You want to keep the woman who cursed us all safe?" Mary Margaret shook her head.

"If it wasn't for her the curse might not have been broken!" Emma yelled in frustration.

Both David and Mary Margaret stood, eyes wide with shock at what Emma had just uttered. Emma shook her head, aggravation getting the best of her, before she decided to speak again.

"Look, if you want to talk to me, Regina stays, otherwise, I won't listen to what you have to say."

"Fine," David sighed, "But don't think that this means she's off the hook for what she's done."

Mary Margaret sighed, turning and walking out of Emma's room to make her way into the kitchen and wait for the rest of them to join her so they can all discuss everything that had happened.

David joined her, both of them waiting as Emma gave Regina an apologetic look once she finally looked back at the brunette whose eyes were filled with fear. The blonde reached out her hand, which Regina accepted swiftly, and pulled the woman towards the kitchen where her parents waited for her.

Emma took a deep breath, her hand squeezing Regina's for reassurance before she began to speak.

"First," Emma began. "Maybe I should tell you how the curse was broken."

* * *

**Author Note: So sixth chapter is out. Look I just want to clarify that there will be mistakes in this story. I'm not a professional writer, and I've gotten great reviews and I'm so thankful for all of you guys who are following me and favoriting this fic, but if you have a complaint please PLEASE at least tell me where this problem is in my story so I can fix it, because if you just leave with telling me where I've made a mistake it leaves me feeling pretty insecure about my story and I can't improve anything for you guys, which you guys deserve the best I can give! So thanks for reading, and again sorry for any mistakes you may find, go easy on me okay? **


End file.
